Upside Down
by GallifreyanWitch
Summary: What if one day everyone was disappearing, and fictional characters were becoming real. What if you befriend a 900 year old time lord and two hunters? At first it may seem like a great thing, but soon we find out that something evil is out there lurking behind all this, and aims to change the world forever.
1. Chapter One — It's just the beginning

**CHAPTER ONE **

— **It's just the beginning —**

We wake up, we eat, we work, and then we sleep and just in a short amount of time, another day begins. It's always the same routine isn't it? Life. You'd hope something more interesting to happen the next day, but nothing ever does, it's just the same every-day-boring, barely anything to ever look forward to. But what if I told you, something unexpected was going to happen tonight, when the clock strikes 12? Something unimaginable? Something that would turn your life upside down.

A few blocks away from the London Eye was a mansion. There were big metal gates surrounding it, it had a huge garden filled with flowers of all colours, and right in the center was a beautiful fountain with bizarre carvings, which seemed to be telling a story. Nobody knew how it got there, it just appeared like magic, right in the middle of the garden. The owner, of course, did not care, they thought maybe it was just a gift from an anonymous person, their daughter, however found it very interesting, ever since she was small she would stay by the fountain and read some of her favourite books, or sometimes she would just stare at the carvings for hours and could never get bored.

The mansion was more beautiful than you could ever imagine, you'd expect strangers to walk by glancing at it and admiring its beauty, but the they never notice it. It was like the mansion was invisible, and you could only see it through the corner of your eye, like it was bewitched to be hidden from the others. Oh, how the homeowners had trouble telling the delivery man their address, how no one ever could find it, and they always had to go out and point out the directions leaving them with sudden realization and astonishment _was it there all along?_ They thought. How could they have not noticed?

The mansion belongs to Mr and Mrs Carter along with their fifteen year old daughter Astoria. Astoria is a bright and outgoing girl, her wavy dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes are her most appealing features. You'd probably believe Astoria was the bitchy queen bee at school who gets everything she wants and bangs every guy in the school, but she's the exact opposite. She's considered more of a 'nerd'. No, not a stereotypical one who knows everything about everything, wears glasses, ties her hair up, and raises their hand in every single subject. She, just has her head buried in books, if you want her to stop reading I suggest you give up, because no one has the power to do that.

Ever since Astoria was a little girl, she dreamed of going on an adventure, whether it was saving the world, discovering new things or finding buried treasure, although sometimes she doubts that it'll ever happen, she doesn't lose hope. Astoria is also what most people nowadays call a fangirl. She obsesses over Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Supernatural and Sherlock, she could spend all day watching them, and reading fanfiction. Never ever, even once doubting their existence. Demons, dragons, mermaids, ghosts, angels, aliens, they're all real according to Astoria. No matter how many times people tell her to they're just silly fairytales and she should grow up and accept reality. Astoria didn't let the criticism get to her, she knows deep in her heart, that someday she will prove them wrong.

'Astoria!' Mrs Carter called out from the living room.

'Yes, mum?' Astoria replied, impatiently. It was one of her '_Mum, I'm busy, leave me alone' _tones.

'Are you ready yet? We have to leave soon.' Mrs Carter called out as she was working her way up to Astoria's room. She stepped in, disappointed. Astoria was lying on her carpet, a book in one hand and her laptop in front of her, she was on this tumblr website again. 'Astoria! You know how much this dinner means to me, please hurry up and get ready!'

Astoria was puzzled. 'What dinner, mum? You never said anything about a dinner.' She was in fact telling the truth. Whenever there was a special event that means a lot to her mum, her mum would be blabbering on and on about it non stop.

'Well, we're going to this special dinner alright? The prime minister's going to be there.' Mrs Carter replied as she walked over to Astoria's closet picking out a formal white single sleeve cocktail dress. 'try this on.' she handed it over to Astoria.

Astoria frowned. She hated wearing dresses 'do I have to? Can't I just wear a top and shorts?' Mrs Carter looked at her in disbelief, as if she were stupid. 'just kidding!' Astoria quickly added. She then handed Astoria a pair of white heals and a pair of diamond studs. 'Show me when you're finished' she walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Astoria sighed, her mum was always so dressy and strict about what to wear. She slipped on the single-sleeve white cocktail dress, it had embroidered floral patterns, that were barely visible unless you were up close. She then slid her feet into the white heals, which were very strappy. She hated walking in heals, it was always so annoying, _what's the point anyways? _She thought, its uncomfortable and hard to walk in, _Why can't I wear sneakers?_ But she knew the answer to her question _because its not formal..ugh_. Sometimes she was just sick of her life, she didn't want to be rich, she wanted a normal family living in a normal house having normal family events. Astoria carefully put on the diamond studs and walked out of her room to her mother.

Mrs Carter examined every inch of her, and nodded. 'Perfect!' she exclaimed. 'You just need to take off that necklace, or else you'll look like a devil worshipper and I don't want any glares or strange glances from people.' She was talking about Astoria's anti-possession necklace.

'But, mum! You know how much this necklace means to me! I don't want to be possessed either! Plus, you didn't let me have it tattooed on me.' Astoria argued back. She bought the necklace with all her saved up money from ever since she was a child from an auction. The necklace was used in an an episode in a season 3 episode 'Jus a Bello'. Astoria never keep it out of her sight, that why she's always wearing it, it's special, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki have both 'touched' it and it also keeps her from being possessed.

'Take it off.' Mrs Carter said sternly. Astoria knew she could never win and argument with her mum, so she took it off obediently. She kept the necklace in her palm though, clutching it. 'Thank you. Now it's time for your makeup and hair.' She grabbed Astoria towards her makeup room, it was huge, there were mirrors everywhere, and literally every possible make up there is in the world. She applied her eye-liner, mascara making her eye lashes extra long and then adding on a little blush. Astoria flinched, each time the brush swiped pass her soft skin.

She wasn't like other girls, who would see her mums make-up room like heaven, she saw it like more of it torture room, where you put on toxic substances that make you look hideous, she preferred natural beauty. Sometimes Mrs Carter wonders, whether or not Astoria really is her child, their personalities were completely opposite.

'Tada! You're done! Don't get anything messed up, meet me downstairs in five minutes!' Mrs Carter said smiling happily.

Once Astoria's mum was gone, she let out a deep breath, she could never escape her mum's makeovers, neither could she complain. It already disappoints her mother enough, how different she is from her. She still felt the edge of the anti-possession necklace gripped tight in her palm, it was somewhat glowing dark red. Astoria stared at it, she's had it for so long, and knows every inch of the necklace like the back of her palm, but she never remembered there being a light source inside, or how it would light up when heated. Astoria was shocked. Sometimes Astoria could feel like something was wrong, or something was going to happen, it was like as if she had a special sense, or in other occasions objects would start doing weird things they've never done before. She slipped the necklace into her pocket, it was glowing so bright, she had to wrap it around with a cloth, because the brightness could shine through her clear as snow dress.

Glancing at her clock, she realizes she still has three minutes left until she has to go down. Quickly, using her time, she researched about the necklace and emailed the supernatural crew on whether or not it was supposed to do that. They replied almost immediately, said there might be some sort of mistake and that it wasn't meant to glow. She looked up websites on ancient legends, demons, and possession. Finally, she saw something that was actually useful. According to legend, the charm necklace of anti-possession starts to glow under two occasions in colours : i. Blue — No demons are around, the world is at peace ii. Demons are around or Something terrible were to happen iii. Demons don't exist. Astoria was terrified. _Demons? Real? Here? No way. _

'Astoria! You were supposed to be down here a minute ago!' Mrs Carter called out.

'Astoria, Your mother and I are waiting.' Mr Carter said.

Astoria ran downstairs in a rush, she had almost forgotten. 'Okay! Yep! I'm here! Do we go now?' she said, trying to sound like everything is fine.

They all got in the car. Around thirty minutes into the ride, a thought hit Astoria. _Why had mum told me to take of the anti-possession necklace? Was it really because she thought others would think I'm a 'demon worshipper, even if it were the complete opposite. Or was it because she was a DEMON? _She knew she shouldn't be thinking of her family like this, but she felt really uncertain, she felt almost unsafe that she was in a car with her parents.


	2. Chapter Two — The Dinner

**CHAPTER TWO **

**— The Dinner —**

Astoria had surprisingly survived the half hour long drive. She finally settled on the fact that her mind was tricking her, the necklace was never in fact glowing, even though every other on of her instincts were telling her the opposite. She didn't suspect her mum anymore though, because after all, it did seem like something normal her mother would say.

They walked into the luxuries hotel where 'The Dinner' was supposedly going to take place in. It was a complete mess ; food was splattered everywhere, chair were broken, tables table flipped, portraits ripped and the chandelier shattered into a million tiny pieces, drawers and cabinets opened, files scattered all over the floor. You could also smell the scent of something burning. No one was to be seen, the place was deserted. Astoria stared at the shocking view in front of her, unblinking. It looked similar to as if someone had broken in. But, Astoria knew that maybe that wasn't the case, it looked as though demons or monsters were looking for something. Of course that was ridiculous, but there isn't any proof that its not true, is there?

Astoria stared at her parents, in such a way that they were communicating a message. Finally, after a few seconds, it seemed like they received each others messages and ran out of the hotel and quickly got into the car.

Astoria climbed into the back seat in a rush. "Dad! Drive!" she shouted.

Mr. Carter was already sweating, he put the key in and out, twisting and turning it. "The car isn't turning on! The engines not running!" He said, panicking. They had no choice but to run.

"Mum! How did you get invited anyways?' Astoria asked gasping for breath as she ran, "You never told us about it until today!"

"I got it this morning! It was very unexpected." Mrs. Carter replied quickly.

"Don't they usually give them out a month earlier or something?" Astoria questioned her mother who nodded embarrassedly.

"And you didn't find it suspicious at all that it was given to you on the very same day as the event?" Mr. Carter inquired.

"No." Mrs. Carter shook her head, apologetically.

All of a sudden, a women appeared in front of them. She was wearing a simple blouse, and a knee length skirt, both the colour of pink. You couldn't see her face clearly, but she seemed like she was around her mid-fifties.

"Ahem. Well, well, well. The Carters, isn't it?" She asked in a way that made people feel very uncomfortable. The Carters nodded nervously, unsure of what was going to happen.

"We've been expecting you! Knew you'd never miss an event like this! Don't leave." She said, glancing at Mrs. Carter making her feel ashamed and regretful of herself, then eyed Astoria suspiciously. Astoria, seeing her eye, gasped.

She looked like an even uglier version of Dolores Umbridge. Her eyes were all wrinkly, looking into them can give you a sensation that she could ruin your life with the snap of her fingers, her crooked teeth formed an evil grin, as if she could read her mind.

She stood there, right in front of them, for what seemed like forever. None of the Carters dared to move. Without notice, Mrs. Carter straightened her back, looked at the wicked old hag in front of them and demanded "Who are you? And what do you want. "

She let out a high pitched giggle. "I'm sure your daughter is fully aware who I am. Aren't you, Astoria? I'm Dolores Umbridge, well, what became of her. You see, I had a great life, great job working at the Ministry, and then I got sacked without warning, the rest of this story is none of your business of course.' she paused, Mrs. Carter was just about to talk, but she cut her again. ' No buts, you may think this has nothing to do with you, but this has EVERYTHING to do with you, your ancestors, and even your house. Ever wonder why no one could ever find it? How the fountain of yours got there? You don't know do you?"

Mr. Carter nudged Astoria and whispered "Isn't Umbridge your least favourite Harry Potter character? You always said you wanted that old fraud dead, right?"

Before Astoria could respond, Umbridge hearing him, said "Oh, now I'm just offended." in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You wanna know whats best about possessing a witch? You can use their powers too! But, I really hate how this meat suit makes me giggle so much, its rather annoying."

Mr. Carter decided that he had enough of this nonsense. He of course, never believed in such things like demons, ghosts, monsters, witches, wizards and so on. Sometimes he would get sick of Astoria going on and on and on about them. _They're just imaginary creatures! There is no proof whatsoever they exist! _ He thought. Grabbing his wife and his daughters wrists, he began to run.

Astoria heard a echoed laugh followed by a voice 'I warned you that I had the powers, I'm much more powerful than a regular demon! You cant escape me!'

The next moment, before they knew it, they were back in the hotel. But this time, it wasn't messed up and destroyed. The hotel was back to how it always was, beautiful, neat. There was also a table set in the center with the same kind of carvings on as the fountain back at the mansion. On the table there were fancy dishes of all sorts : soups, spaghetti and meatballs, pasta, fruits and red wine.

Astoria couldn't stand straight, her mind was spinning like a tornado, she could feel her body going unconscious and then suddenly, she fell to the ground and passed out.

"Astoria! Wake up, sweetie!" The sound of her parents voices drummed into her ear. She could hear them, begging for me to wakeup. Astoria could hear everything that was going on around her, but she couldn't open her eyes, it felt like as if a hundred kilo brick was placed on top of her eye lids, preventing her to open them. Her body was still asleep, she tried to move, and only after a few attempts her hands trembled. She tried to reply 'I'm okay', but all that came out was a moan.

After a few moments, Astoria finally took control of her body again, she opened her eyes, everyone was standing over her, including the prime minister! The past few minutes of her memories flooded back into her.

"What happened?" Astoria finally asked, trying to stand up and stabilize herself.

"Well, we just arrived, and then we were introducing ourselves to Mrs. Caraway, she's a very sweet lady,' Mr Carter said gesturing towards a women who looked just like Umbridge but just the slightest bit prettier. or so she is called, smiled at Astoria 'and then you just passed out. I think it's been around 10 minutes, not very long" Mr Carter explained.

"oh…" Astoria said uncertainly. What happened? Did she just 'dream' or 'imagine' everything again?

One by one, people got up from Astoria's side and left. 'Hope you feel better!' they all said. "Mum?' Astoria questioned, 'did we just get here? Wasn't it like a wreck? And why were you talking to umbridge?"

"Oh honey, did you start imagining things again? You and your crazy little scenarios. Yes, we just go here, it was always like this, fine and perfect. And who's umbridge?" Mrs Carter sad to Astoria in her most sympathetic voice.

But, this time Astoria knew it wasn't one of her crazy little scenarios where she imagines something bad happens and she ends up saving the world. It felt _REAL_. It was _REAL_. The crazy old hag umbridge must've erased her parents memories and sent them back to the hotel, where apparently '_nothing'_ happened.


	3. Chapter Three — Gone

**CHAPTER THREE **

**— Gone —**

Astoria could not interpret was she was feeling. Was it happiness? Or was it anxiety? Half of her was filled with happiness and excitement. This was her opportunity. Her opportunity to have an adventure. Her opportunity to put herself into danger. Her opportunity to escape from her boring old normal life. But yet, the other side of her makes her uncertain, worried about what was happening. Why did Umbridge mention her house, her ancestors, her fountain? Whatever was going on Astoria was determined to find out.

The past few minutes, Astoria was walking around with her parents, who were greeting every person they see, which started getting very awkward. She finally decided it was enough walking around so she came to the decision to just sit on a couch by the corner for the rest of the evening and think about what just happened with Umbridge and the locket. After what seemed like forever, Astoria looked at her parents, they were still busy socializing with their colleagues. She sighed and finally her eyes landed upon a plate of pizza.

Pizza wasn't normally served in formal events, so Astoria taken by surprise walked over to the table and served herself a slice. Just as she walked back towards her couch she noticed _Mrs Caraway_ suspiciously eyeing her. She tried her best to ignore it and brought the pizza up to her lips, she could already feel like she could taste it, her hungry stomach grumbled, she opened her mouth, just about to take a bit she noticed Mrs Caraway still staring at her with an evil smirk as if her evil master plan was just about to be completed.

Astoria quickly took the pizza out of her mouth. It was uneasy for her to do so because Pizza was her favourite food and she hasn't had it in ages. Her lips became dry, her stomach growled needing for the pizza. But Astoria knew what a risk it was, what if it were poisoned? Mrs Caraway was up to something and she knew it. After a long moment of consideration, she finally builded up her courage and decided to talk to her.

"Hey...um..I'm sorry about earlier when I said the Umbridge thingy" Astoria said in her most apologetic tone of voice. She didn't really know what to say, and that was all she could think of when it comes to her mind.

"Hello Astoria, it's fine actually, doesn't really matter" Mrs Caraway replied

"Why were you staring at me? Did you poison the pizza?" Astoria asked without thinking, the words just slipped out of her mouth. She gasped, stunned she did not know what to do next.

"What are you talking about? What are you trying to accuse me of?" Mrs Caraway said in response in her sweetest smile as if she were a princess.

Astoria decided why not just ask her right to her face? After all, if she were demonic Umbridge she wouldn't be able to harm her anywhere near there. "Why did you stare at me when I was going to eat that pizza" Astoria asked again, this time in a strict demanding voice.

Mrs Caraway sighed. "Well, I just wanted to know whether or not you liked the pizza. I made the chefs cook it especially for you because your parents told me you loved them." Mrs Caraway said once again in her sweetest tone of voice.

But Astoria knew she was lying, she could tell one when she sees it. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" This time she yelled. The entire dinner fell silent, she could feel hundreds upon thousands of eyes staring at her. And then she looked at her parents. Disappointment was written all over their face. Astoria avoided them all and stared blankly at the floorboard. After 5 seconds everyone went back their conversations. Mr and Mrs Carter started heading towards Astoria.

"Mrs Caraway, We're terribly sorry about that." Mr Carter said apologetically.

"Oh! It's fine! You could've just told me your daughter had some mental problems, you don't need to be ashamed of it!" Mrs Caraway said in return, she then looked at Astoria, giggled and walked away. Astorias mouth fell open, _MENTAL PROBLEMS?_ Who did she think she was?

Mr and Mrs Carter was just about to say 'no, she doesn't have mental problems' but Mrs Caraway left before the words could come out of their mouthes. Mr Carter turned to Astoria "We need to talk" he said calmly but his anger held back building up inside of him.

Her parents pulled her into an empty room down the hallway.

"What was that about?" His parents shouted.

"Nothing.." Astoria said quietly

"Do you realize how embarrassing that made us look? You're our daughter! At least make it look like you are and act like a proper lady!" Her mum roared.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not the daughter you want me to be." Astoria replied, this time quite mad. She was sick of her parents asking her to be a princess, to be perfect in everything, because she's not. Flaws make a person who they are and her parents just cant accept it sometimes.

"No talking back!" Her father demanded.

Astoria rolled her eyes and sighed. Her parents noticing became angrier.

"THE PRIME MINISTER WAS THERE! THIS WAS THE MOST FORMAL DINNER YOU'VE EVER BEEN TO, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT AT MRS CARAWAY FOR THE TRUTH OF WHAT? DO YOU REALISE WHAT AN EMBARRASSMENT YOU HAVE MADE TO US? NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE THINKING WE HAVE A DAUGHTER WHO HAS ANGER AND MENTAL ISSUES." Mr Carter yelled.

Astoria just nodded, she decided that this was the best. Her parents kept yelling at her for around 10 minuted, Astoria just stared at the floor waiting for them to shut up, and did not say a single word or shared her opinion because 'no talking back'. They finally left and told Astoria to stay in the room for the rest of the evening.

Astoria felt regret and she was no happier about her actions than her parents were. What if she was really going crazy though? What if Mrs Caraway was really just Mrs Caraway not Umbridge? What if she was just so sick of her regular life she started imagining such visual and real things? She took out the glowing red anti possession charm necklace, unfolded it from the sheets that covered most of the light. It was beautiful, the colour of crimson. She could feel the charm heating up in her palm, but she did not let it go. She couldn't. It felt like it were right to be holding it, it felt like it could guide her. She clutched it in her palm, the crimson brightness was still shining through, the heat piercing into her veins. But she could not feel it.

But, the first thing that came to Astoria's mind was to call her best friend Lily and tell her everything. It was strange, was this what the charm wanted her to do? Or was it her brain? She could not tell which, it seemed very natural.

Her phone case had a picture of the tenth doctor, whispering 'RUN.'. Tenth was Astorias favourite Doctor. He put the most emotion into the character, he was funny, cheeky, smart and very sexy. She opened her contact list, and scanned for Lilys name. Clicked it and it began to dial.

Ring...ring...ring...ring.. Lily did not pick up the phone. Astoria dialed again . Ring...ring..ring... "Hey toria !" Finally Lily answered. Toria was Astorias nickname, Astoria did not like being called it at all, but when Lily says it she has a way and makes it sound much better.

"Why didn't you pick up earlier?" Astoria questioned

"I was at the pool, sorry." Lily replied.

"Well, I called to just tell you the strangest things happened today." Astoria said eagerly, but then she heard the backgroud noise in Lilys background which sounded a lot like growling tigers. "What's the background noise? Are those tigers?" Astoria questioned again.

"Uh yeah, I'm at the zoo."

"Weren't you just at the pool a minute ago?"

The phone fell silent, the line went dead. Astoria breathed heavily. What was going on? Everything around her did not seem real. The grandfather clock kept ticking, tick-tock tick-tock as if it were saying "Time is passing child, treasure the time" It had already been half an hour, 12 O'clock , Astoria decided to peek outside and see what was going on. She slowly and gently opened the door which let out a screech. She peered outside. Everyone was gone, just like the way it had been when she arrived with her parents, but they didn't remember any of it.

Astoria walked around the lobby and the dining room. No one had left purposely because the food was still uneaten, and the shoes were still by the cabinet. Astoria walked outside of the hotel, exploring with wonder, excitement, curiosity but she was also terrified, her family was gone, the people who meant most to her in the world, was gone. And just by the corner of the street, next to a street lamp was a blue police box.


End file.
